A Mega Man Christmas
by World Gaming Novelist
Summary: Dr. Kettle, Dr. Wily's brother, has been holding Santa Claus hostage so he can give gifts to Dr. Kettle only, and no one else! Only Rock/Mega Man, his sister Roll and Dr. Light's robot masters can fight against Blizzard Man, Bubble Man, and Freeze Man in order to stop him and tell him the true meaning of Christmas! A Mega-fied Christmas story set in the Archie Comic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thanksgiving had come and gone; it was December, at last. December was the most magical and greatest time of year, because of one thing: Christmas. During Christmastime throughout December until the 25th, kids would write down letters to Santa Claus, asking him for the gifts they wanted. This Santa Claus was a fat, jolly old man who brought kids gifts on Christmas Eve while they would be sleeping, and he would know if they were awake all night, and if they were good or bad, making sure they were good, or else they would get nothing but coal, but sometimes if he ran out of coal, Santa would give them an old Atari 2600 system and a copy of that hideous _E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial _video game which everyone hated. They were the joys of Christmas.

During the month, Rock, also known as Megaman, Roll, and the Robot Masters did something extraordinary that saved Christmas: _Rescuing _Santa.

It started on December 5th, 20 days 'til Christmas. A Christmas parade was headed through Monsteropolis. It consisted of robots looking like Santa's elves and reindeer, also with sexy human women in Santa cosplay. Roll felt it would be a good idea to take Rock along, and called him from downstairs. "Rock! You don't want to miss the Christmas parade, don't you?" Roll yelled to him from downstairs. "It's gonna be fun!" "Hang on Roll, I'm coming." Rock came downstairs and got his winter coat on.

As they walked in the snow to the parade, Rock and Roll began a chat. "So it's December already, isn't it?" "Silly, it's been 5 days since that month started, remember?" "Oh, yes it has." The 2 remained silent, and then Rock asked Roll about something. "Roll?" "Yes, Rock?" "Do you remember the Robenza?" "Well, Rock, I do." The Robenza was an illness that made robots violent and angry until Rock found the cure for it.

Suddenly, they heard music to the tune of "Jingle Bells" coming from close by. "Where's that music coming from?" Rock asked. "It's the parade, remember?" Roll told him. And sure enough, the parade was seen by them. Among the robot elves, reindeer, and sexy Santa girls was the fat man himself, Santa Claus. Roll saw him, and thought to herself, "Santa Claus…what a nice fat ol' man, bringing toys to the good kids around the world." "Even tickets to the Playboy Mansion?" Rock added. Roll turned her head to Rock and glared at him as he said this. "What do_ you_ think?" "I-It was Just a _Joke_!" Rock replied frightened by Roll's glare at him.

Meanwhile, inside one of the presents in the parade that one of the Santa Girls was holding, a mysterious robot master was in hiding and talked with an unknown person on speaker. "Freeze Man, are you there?" "Yes, Dr. Kettle, come in." "I have to tell you something: I used a robot security camera to navigate the landscape, and the Christmas Parade itself, and I found that Blue Brat and his stupid sister. I want you now to get out of hiding and DESTROY him!" The unknown man was, in fact, Dr. Kettle and the unknown robot master was Freeze Man. Dr. Kettle was Dr. Wily's younger brother, who had secretly worked part-time with him on some of Wily's robot masters. However, after Dr. Wily's 3rd evil scheme failed(see _MM3_ on NES), Dr. Kettle broke up with him and moved to Soviet Russia, where he had his own lab, except it was as huge as a mansion, unlike other laboratories, which were the size of, or smaller than, cottages.

"It is my duty, then." Freeze Man admitted. "I will destroy that Blue Brat!" then he paused. "Wait a minute, is his name _really_ 'Blue Brat'?" "Not exactly." Dr. Kettle replied. "His name is Rock Light. He is Dr. Light's son, and his sister Roll is Dr. Light's daughter. He's also known as Megaman!" "Ok, then…I'll destroy Megaman for you, your Excellency. Off I go!" At that moment, Freeze Man blew up the present he was hiding him and was set free and froze one of the sexy Santa girls in the parade. He then went to look for Rock.

As he saw this, Rock was shocked that something awful like that would happen at a parade, where it was supposed to be happy and a dream come true, akin to Disneyland, but then turned to a nightmare come true. "What's the matter, Rock?" Roll asked him nervously, but stole an energy drink from her and drank it as he transformed into Megaman, ready to find out the problem and put an end to it. "Roll, you stay behind! I'll take care of this!" "Rock, wait!" Roll exclaimed. Roll, but, decided to come along, admitting that Rock actually needed her help whether he needed it or didn't, and snuck into the parade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roll ran through the parade to find a store that would have items to help Roll and her brother fight Freeze Man together. She then ran into a vacuum cleaner shop, a quaint and quiet one and desperately looked for the right one. She then found the one she wanted to borrow. "I need to borrow _this_ one, sir." Roll said to the store clerk. The store clerk was pretty clumsy back in his day, but he started to gain some knowledge. "You mean the new 20XX Vacuumator? But it's quite expensive." "Umm, I'm _borrowing_ it, ok? I'm not _buying_ it." "Why aren't you buying it, though?" "Look, mister, it's to save the chaos in the parade, ok?" "Oh, that Christmas parade that I hear about in commercials on the radio is in trouble? Well, little girl, good luck out there!" "My name's _Roll_! I'm Rock's sister! He's fighting in the parade as well!" Roll managed to borrow it, and ran out of the store.

Meanwhile, in the parade, Rock, as Megaman, was running through the parade, trying to take on Freeze Man, and tried firing his Mega Buster at him, but Freeze Man kept dodging it. All of a sudden, he made icicles fall from the air like rain, and it popped the reindeer balloon, sending Santa Claus to the ground. Roll ran over to Santa and covered him from the attack. "Hang in there, ol' St. Nick, it's gonna be ok…" she assured him.

Back at Light Labs, Dr. Light was having a cold, making him too sick to go. Cutman and Elecman were watching the news on TV, and saw a news report for the chaos at the Christmas parade Rock and Roll were at. Cutman ran to Dr. Light and let him know that they were going to help them save the Christmas parade. Dr. Light approved of it, and they ran off. "Man, I sure hope Rock's ok!" Cutman said. "So do I!" Elecman replied. They ran by Iceman, who was teaching children how to skate at the skating rink, and Gutsman and Bombman, who were blowing up rocks so they could make sledding safe again.

Back at the parade, Rock was still confused of what Freeze Man's weakness was. Elecman yelled out to him, "Hey, Rock! Freeze Man's weakness is _my _ability! I'll let you borrow my weapon!" Rock heard him and ran toward him and borrowed Elecman's Thunder Bolt. He used it, and took Freeze Man down, thinking the parade was saved, but a flying saucer flew down towards them, and took Santa Claus away from Roll's arms and guard, by invading him. He also invaded Freeze Man, and took them back to somewhere in the snow. Nobody saw a Dr. Wily symbol on the saucer, believing that Dr. Wily may not have been involved. Rock then found Roll, scared. She then fainted in Rock's arms. "Oh, my God! Roll! Are you all right?" Rock was worried. He felt as if Roll died in his arms. "Roll? Roll?! Roll!" He yelled out her name about 5 times, but no response. "She isn't pulling an _Iris_ on us, is she?" Cutman asked. "Maybe she really _is _dead." Elecman thought. Despite this, Roll was taken back to Light Labs.

Back at Light Labs, in the living room, Rock and Cutman were playing _Nintendo Land_ on a Wii U which Cutman saved up his allowance for during Rock's previous battles with Dr. Wily. But little did Rock know that it was Dr. Kettle behind the ruins of Christmas. "Awesome stuff, isn't it, Rock? I preordered this set when I had the time!" Cutman was happy. Rock was depressed, and felt that Christmas would be _cancelled_ for the first time in everyone's lives, meaning that noone would give presents to other people, and that Santa would not come, because he was held hostage by Dr. Kettle. At that moment, Dr. Light walked into the living room and looked at Rock. "Roll is OK." He paused for a moment, ate an apple, and then he said, "…she just forgot to drink from her Energy Can this morning, that's all." Rock and the Robot Masters were relieved.

Meanwhile, at Dr. Kettle's mansion laboratory in the snowy desert and mountains of Soviet Russia, where "robots make people", Santa Claus was held hostage by Dr. Kettle. "Well, well, well, we have Jolly Old St. Nicholas here today at Kettle Labs, where we build war machines, and give the homeless in Russia a place to stay, free of charge. I'd like a bunch of things for Christmas if you please." Santa was scared and felt insecure. "You can bring me as many gifts as I'd want to have, that no other child on this earth will have." Dr. Kettle then continued. "But, on one condition:" He then took out a gun and pointed it at Santa's head. "You get me the gifts I _want_, but if you give me the _wrong_ ones, I'll _blow your brains out_ as I pull the trigger on this small pistol!" "Umm, Dr. Kettle, sir?" "What?" "Christmas is a time of _giving_, and giving is the true meaning of-" "I don't give an Asimov for this junk. Keep your trap shut!" Thus, an argument started. "It's the time of giving!" "No, it's getting!" "It's giving! The bible says so and I believe it because I'm _Catholic_!" "Well, I'm _Jewish_!" "Jewish? Well, if you're of that religion, why don't you celebrate _Hanukah_? After all you get presents for 8 days!" "But those presents are things like stupid _dreidels_! I want _Christmas_ gifts!" "But what the true meaning of Christmas is-" Dr. Kettle then duct taped Santa's mouth tightly. "Shut up about this _fake_ true-meaning-of-Christmas _bullshit_! The _true_ true meaning Christmas is _getting_!" Dr. Kettle paused for a moment, then he blurted out "OK, Fatty Claus, here's what I want!"

Dr. Kettle had started writing down his Christmas list.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at Light Labs, Dr. Light made himself some Hot Cocoa with marshmallows. He then sat up by the fireplace and turned on the television to watch some Christmas television specials that had first existed as early as the 1960s(for example, Rankin Bass' _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_, the first animated Christmas special on TV in 1964(and in _Color_, too!)). Rock, Cutman, and Elecman came by to join him. "Say, Doc, do you think Christmas will be _canceled_?" Rock asked him. "Wha~t? No! Christmas comes true in everyone at every time!" Dr. Light told him. "After all, it's like magic." "Well, Christmas was _almost_ cancelled in the story of Rudolph…" Cutman grumbled. Suddenly, someone knocked on their door. "I'll get it!" Rock said. "I think it's for _me_, anyway." He ran for the door. It was the "mail-bot", a robot that would deliver mail or newspapers to houses. "I have a letter for Mr. Rock Light." It said. "Thanks." Rock replied. He opened the letter and read it:

_**Dear Blue Brat,**_

_**I am currently holding that fat whore Santa Claus hostage. This is because I want him to get me, and me, only, presents. I don't even give an Asimov about those rubbish children and poor people(especially those in Nairobi!)! Only I want the presents! Better luck next time, BRATS!**_

_**Sincerely, Dr. Kenneth Kettle of Kettle Labs, Moscow, Soviet Russia**_

_**P.S.: In Soviet Russia, Robots make "You"!**_

"Oh, my…_God_…" Rock was shocked. "S'matter, Rock? You havin' a _seizure_ or something?" Cutman asked, worriedly. "My vision was _right_…" Rock slowly spoke. "…Santa's being held hostage…by _Dr. Kettle_!" Roll then came by the trio, and was worried. "Rock, what's the matter...?" But she then noticed that Rock was crying and said, "…Hey, I thought you said that tantrum wouldn't happen _again_!" "No, Roll. Read this." Rock then handed the note to Roll. Roll also burst into tears as she read it. "Rock, you _were_ right after all!" "Santa's being held hostage." "That's right! That means no food for the hungry and poor people in Nairobi, and no happy time for all the families!" Everyone burst into tears.

Meanwhile at Kettle Labs, Dr. Kettle was listening to The Jackson 5 play "Santa Claus is Comin' to Town" while he was writing down his Christmas list. Unlike most children's Christmas wish lists which were like 1 to 2 pages long it was over **500** pages long. He acted like a spoiled child a lot. "OK, Santa, what else will I want? Oh, what about the Brand New _Wii U_ by Nintendo? I appreciate what Nintendo's trying to do with new things!" Santa was still very concerned and angry with him, complaining that his gifts were limited. "Sir, I can't handle all that! You should make it a lot _SHORTER_ than it already _IS_!" "Oh, _really_, fatty? You're _under my control_, you know!" "This is _GREED_! Shorten it _IMMEDIATELY_!" Santa fought over Dr. Kettle, trying to tell him the true meaning of Christmas. "For Asimov's sake, just _do as I say_!" "No, Dr. Kettle! I do _NOT_ want to be your hostage!" "We made a _contract_, St. Nick!" Dr. Kettle pointed his gun at Santa's head again. Santa, trying to have his life spared, told him, "OK, I'm under your control." "Say it again!" "I'm under your control." "Again!" "I'm under your control." "Promise?" "Yes, your Excellency." Dr. Kettle demanded Santa to say it like 3 times, so he could learn his lesson. The list continued from there on in.

Back at Light Labs, Rock and Roll were figuring out what to do to rescue Santa Claus from Dr. Kettle's clutches. So were the robot masters. "Hey, I have an idea, everyone. Why don't we just blow up his body?" Bombman had an idea. "'Thou Shalt Not Kill' the bible says, so no." Rock replied, turning down his idea. "How about we freeze his castle?" Iceman asked. "Same as Bombman's. Death. So, no." "Why not, though, Roll?" he asked Roll. "Dr. Kettle is _human_. He's not like us robots!" "I've got it! We can just go to his laboratory and tell him the true meaning of Christmas!" Rock told everyone. "I think it's a good idea." Cutman said. "The true meaning of Christmas!" "Which is…?" Iceman asked. "…_Giving_!" Gutsman said. "…Despite the fact that _receiving_ can be pretty dang nice." Fireman added. "Then it's settled." Rock confirmed. "We'll fly on my Robo-Dog, Rush, to Soviet '_Rush_-ia'! Get it? 'Rush'? '_Rush_-ia'?" Everyone laughed. Rock then exclaimed, "No, really! It's true! Dr. Kettle's laboratory's in Russia!" "That's where Santa's held hostage." Roll added. Rock then went to Dr. Light's room. "I'll ask Dr. Light if we can do so!" "That's fine with me, Rock! Let us know." Roll replied. Less than a minute later, Rock confirmed that he, Roll, Rush, and the robot masters would be able to go. Everyone cheered. Rush led them outside and changed into _Super_ Rush-Jet mode, an upgrade to Rush Jet mode which could carry up to 15 people at once. And so, they had left for Soviet Russia, where Dr. Kettle's laboratory was in. Or in _this_ case, Soviet _Rush_-ia. After all, they were flying Rush to Russia. …Get it? 'Rush'? 'Rush-ia'?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Up in the sky, Rock, in Megaman form, Roll, in her armor, and the robot masters were flying on Super Rush Jet mode to get to Russia. "Say, Rock?" Cutman said to Rock, confused. "Do you think we'll have enough balance on this?" "Definitely. This can hold up to 15 people at once!" Rock replied with assurance. Rush suddenly jerked around and crash-landed Rock, Roll, and the robot masters in Nairobi, in Kenya, in Africa. "Rush, you idiot!" Roll angrily scolded at Rush. "This is the wrong place!" "Roll, Rush needs a little rest, that's all." Rock replied to Roll. Cutman and Bombman noticed something up ahead. "What are those _chocolate_ people doing over there?" "Whatever they are, this is not good!" Bombman started to get scared. He wished he could use his bombs, but wasn't allowed to, unless it was a robot, because the "chocolate people" he saw were humans, and that the bible says "Thou Shalt Not Kill". "Cutman! Bombman!" Rock called them. "I think you're being racist to those people." Rock told them that they were acting racist to the people. The people were hungry and dark-skinned. "These people are hungry and need our help! They're dying because of hunger!" Roll added. "This is Nairobi, what we were talking about earlier." Iceman said, alongside Roll. Soon enough, a child came up to them and started speaking to them in his people's language. "Hi, were the robot masters." Elecman said. Soon, Rock became curious about his name. "What's your name, kid?" The child replied, in his language something like "Mabin". "'Mabin'? Is that your name?" Rock replied. The child nodded to him. Rock then felt happy to save Mabin's people. "Well, Mabin, I'm Rock, but I also go by the name of Megaman!" Suddenly, all the people started listening to him speak. "Y'see, everyone in the heart of Africa, My partners and I are going to Soviet Russia to foil Dr. Kettle's plan by telling him the true meaning of Christmas and forcing him to set Santa free from being his hostage!" "Which means…?" Cutman asked. "…That we'll be able to feed you all for 3 full years and we'll give you plenty of clean water to drink, too!" Everyone in the village applauded. Rock unexpectedly brought a bunch of McDonald's Burgers and French Fries and held them in the air. "To celebrate my announcement," he announced. "I will be giving you some food, fresh from McDonald's!" Rock then handed the burgers and fries out to most of the people around the village. The robot masters, Roll and he, decided to take off to Russia with Rush, where Dr. Kettle's lab was. "We have to go now, friends, but wish us luck!" Rock called out to the villagers from above.

Later that day, Rock, Roll, Rush, and the robot masters had arrived in Soviet Russia. The place was covered with mountains and forests and snow. Everyone down below had Russian hats on, and red coats on. "Well, Russia's also the place where Dr. Cossack lives, so it's likely I'll see Kalinka again." Roll admitted. It was very hard looking for Dr. Kettle's laboratory, so they looked for help while looking for the place. They came upon a Russian boy, and asked him for directions. His response was "Dr. Kettle? The scientist that's destroying Christmas? His castle's over there! Over there!" He then pointed to a far away castle that looked like the St. Petersburg Cathedral. That was, of course, Dr. Kettle's laboratory. "Well, then, thanks for your help, Russian guy!" Rock called out to him as the left for the lab. "Best luck!" the boy wished them luck.

A few minutes later, Rock, Roll, Rush and the robot masters had arrived at Dr. Kettle's laboratory. The laboratory was twice as big as Dr. Wily's castle, so Rock felt that Dr. Kettle would me a much tougher scientist to get his plans foiled. They noticed some robots guarding the laboratory. "Everyone, we're going to have to find a different way in." Rock told the robot masters and Roll. "How come, though, Mr. Rock?" Cutman complained. "It's easy to go through his door!" "Well, there are _guard-bots_ here! If they find any of us, we'll be turned into scrap metal!" "Not quite, Rock!" Cutman said as he threw his rolling cutter toward one of the guard-bots. The guard-bot blew up, and all the other guard-bots crowded him. Rock was relieved. "Whew! We don't have to go through a different way, after all!" "And it was all thanks to Cutman!" Iceman exclaimed. "Come along, Roll!" he then happily grabbed Roll by the arm and all the robot masters, including Rock and Roll, went in the laboratory.

As they stepped in, Rock was amazed by the detail inside the laboratory. It looked exactly like a mansion on the inside. "I guess he's even _richer_ than Mr. Lodge!" Cutman said. "Look, we're here to look for Dr. Kettle and rescue Santa Claus, OK?" Rock informed him. He then went over to a hallway of rooms. He studied the first door and went in it. Inside the room, he found a warehouse full of toys, books, video games, money, clothes, Blu-Ray Discs, collector's items, TVs, and even vehicles. He was shocked that they were all stored there. "Oh, my _God_…Dr. Kettle must be _far_ too spoiled! I'd better warn the others!" He then darted out of the room, closed the door behind him, and locked it tightly.

Elecman and Fireman went to the second door. Upon opening it, they found a room full of scrap metal from the robots that tried entering the laboratory, but were caught by the guard-bots outside. "I guess that's what Rock meant by 'scrap metal'!" Elecman said. Fireman then hugged him tightly and told him to get out of there, in panic.

Gutsman went to another door, he punched it open, shattering it into thousands of pieces. He found a bedroom that looked clean and tidy. He then decided to fall asleep on the bed there. "I feel like Goldilocks in the 3 bears' house, now…" he quietly and tiredly said shortly before drifting off to sleep.

Cutman and Bombman were looking into another door, and when they opened it, it seemed to be a giant swimming pool. "Say, Bombman, got your swim trunks?" Cutman asked Bombman as they saw this. "No, but what's** that** over there?" Bombman was pointing to some SCUBA equipment that was not being used. Cutman was a bit hesitant, but replied, "OK…maybe we can try it out…" And so, Cutman got some SCUBA goggles, a tank, a dual-hosed regulator, and flippers on altogether, while Bombman used most of the equipment, except it came with a single-hosed regulator. They jumped into the pool, and saw that it was deeper than the diving pool in Belgium, which was a training area for SCUBA divers, allowing them to swim deeper. Cutman swam down to the bottom, while Bombman decided to go into one of the underwater rooms in the pool. As Cutman swam along the bottom of the pool, he found a secret tunnel to somewhere in the pool. He swam through the tunnel and got to the other end. However, he choked on his regulator as he saw glowing eyes in the distance. He then breathed a bubbly scream and swam back to Bombman and motioned him that he saw a demon in there. Both were scared, and got out of the pool, and remembered to take their equipment off. The "demon" then emerged from the deep pool and it was revealed that it was Bubble Man, a robot master that was one of Dr. Wily's, now in the possession of Dr. Kettle. Little did Rock, Roll, and the Robot Masters know that many robot masters were planning to turn them into scrap metal!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, in the laboratory's main room, Rock and the other robot masters were looking for Dr. Kettle. Roll and Iceman were as well. "So Roll, how about we try this one?" Iceman pointed at another door. "Well, ok." Roll replied, and opened it. Rock then realized that most of the robot masters had disappeared. "Hey, where's Gutsman?" he looked around. He didn't see him. He didn't even see Bombman or Cutman. "Bombman and Cutman aren't around us anymore either!" He then heard a scream. "AAAGHGHGH! Somebody HELP! A DEMON'S AFTER US!" That voice was Cutman's. "Uh oh." Rock then realized where they were. "They seem to be in _huge_ trouble, now!" In front of him, Bombman and Cutman were soaking wet being chased by Bubble Man, on of Dr. Wily's creations, now owned by Dr. Kettle. Bubble Man breathed a Bubble with Lead in it, and exploded it on both of them. Cutman and Bombman were almost knocked out cold. "Rock, use my weapon! This guy's weakness might be _any_thing sharp!" Cutman lent Rock his Rolling Cutter. As he acquired the weapon, he threw it right in front of Bubble Man. "No!" he screamed, and as the Rolling Cutter went through him, he blew up to smithereens. He was able to have his weapon stolen by Rock, though.

Afterward, Rock, Cutman, and Bombman had a discussion about what had happened when Bubble Man came out. "Well, we just tried out some diving equipment and-" Cutman tried explaining but was slapped in the face by Rock. "Did you say you were slacking off?" he exclaimed, scolding them. "We're here to rescue Santa Claus and tell Dr. Kettle the True Meaning of Christmas! We're not here to try out his personal things or _slack off_!" "Well, Gutsman slacked off _first_." Bombman then told Rock and pointed to the 3rd room. "I found him _sleeping_ in that room back there like Goldilocks." "Wha~t? No! Of _course_ not!" Rock silently yelled and ran over to that room. Cutman and Bombman then looked at each other and Bombman said to Cutman "Maybe we shouldn't have used the equipment." "I'm sorry." Cutman apologized to him.

Back in Dr. Kettle's room, Dr. Kettle's list kept going, and going, and going. It was at 734 pages already, far more than his other list. "OK, how about a Justin Bieber T-shirt, eh, Santa?" "You listed it like 500 times already, sir!" "I told you time and time again that you're under my control, now do as I say, for the love of Asimov!" Dr. Kettle argued back. "Christmas is the time of giving, not getting! That's what it's all abou-" Santa exclaimed, but never finished his sentence as Dr. Kettle knocked him down on the head with a copy of _The Holy Bible_, and dragged his body to the closet. His list then continued.

Back downstairs, Rock looked desperately looked for the 3rd room where Gutsman was sleeping. He had found him there and saw he was out like a light. He decided to use his Mega Buster to blow up the bed Gutsman was sleeping on, and succeeded. "Wow, man, what happened?" Gutsman said croakily as he slowly woke up. "Slacking off, eh?" Rock said to him, angrily. "I guess so." Gutsman replied. Rock was still not happy. "Gutsman, I have HAD it! We're supposed to rescue Santa from Dr. Kettle's clutches, not to _sleep_ or _slack off!_ Now get up!" Gutsman did as told.

Back in the hallway, Roll, Iceman, Cutman, Bombman, Elecman, and Fireman were still looking for Dr. Kettle when in the distance they saw another robot master. This time, he was to be more deadly than expected. It was Freeze Man again. This time, more powerful. "Holy-!" everyone was shocked. "B-but didn't you get destroyed in the Christmas parade?" Cutman told him, recalling the Christmas parade. "As a matter of fact, I _was_ destroyed. But Dr. Kettle repaired me so I could defeat that Blue Brat once and for all!" Freeze Man explained. "Hey, if you're talking about my brother, don't call him a Brat!" Roll talked back. "Don't talk back, pretty." Freeze Man told Roll. He then had his hand turned into an icicle. "You'll be a fresh popsicle if you do…!" he warned her. This was truly a threat towards our heroes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roll and the rest of the robot masters were in grave danger. They had been faced by Freeze Man, who planned on destroying them. To avoid being hurt, however, Roll took out a seemingly powerful weapon which had a shiny laser blade. It was the Roll Saber, her primary weapon. She sliced Freeze Man into 2 and he blew up. The robot masters were relieved. "I didn't know she had a saber!" Bombman exclaimed. "Well," Roll said as she put the saber away. "I didn't know I had it either! Maybe Dr. Light put in there without me knowing it." Suddenly, Rock came with Gutsman, who was half-asleep. "I found him sleeping like Goldilocks in there." He said. "But I'm still tired!" Gutsman complained. Roll found out that Dr. Kettle was in neither of the rooms. "I'm sorry to tell you this, guys, but…" she paused for a moment, then she said, "…Dr. Kettle must be upstairs in his room." And so, Rock, Roll, and the robot masters went up the steps, hoping to find Dr. Kettle.

As they got up the stairs, there was a pathway saying "This Way to Dr. Kettle's Room!", and Roll believed that it was the pathway. "Dr. Kettle really should keep things private." But she reconsidered, "…Except for what he plans to do with Santa!" She suddenly found a door saying "Danger Up Ahead". Roll was scared of what danger could possibly be up there. And then, she froze. Rock ran to her. "Roll! Roll! What's the matter? Are you ok?!" He panicked, trying to recover her. However, both him and the robot masters heard a gust of cold wind from the room, and out came a robot master wearing skis and a hat to keep it from getting cold. "I'm Blizzard Man." The robot master responded. "Oh, please!" Elecman exclaimed. "Not more trouble again!" Cutman exclaimed as he hugged Bombman tightly beside him. "I've heard of you, blue. Dr. Kettle wants me to destroy you!" Blizzard Man told Rock. Rock snapped, "You can't let him hurt or KILL Santa, you DOLT!" The robot masters gasped. "What did you say, blue?" However, Rock used a Charged shot on his Mega Buster and blew him up in the process. He then felt compassion for him. "I really loathe hurting anyone." He paused for a moment, then he spoke, "…but you gave me no choice."

As the coast was clear, Fireman used his Fire Flare attack to unfreeze Roll, and succeeded, but burned some of her hair off in the process. Roll then regained consciousness, and turned to him. She hugged him tightly saying, "This is for unfreezing me." She paused for a moment, then she got her fist ready, saying, "And this is for burning part of my hair off!" and slugged him. "Roll, he didn't mean it!" Rock exclaimed, "What matters is that your safe and still alive." assuring her. "Hey, I think we found it!" Gutsman said pointing at a door up ahead. "What, Gutsman?" Cutman exclaimed. "It's not a karaoke room, is it?" Fireman asked. "Nope! It's the door to the room where Dr. Kettle is holding Santa Claus hostage! Look!" Gutsman pointed to the same door. It had the Dr. Kettle symbol on it, reading "Dr. K". Bombman shrugged. "Well, K can stand for Kristen Stewart, Karaoke(a nod to Gutsman), _Klonoa_(a Wii game nobody cares about)- ", but was unable to finish his sentence as Cutman covered his mouth. "Yeah, yeah, we get the idea, 'Bombie'." "Never mind _that_, guys; we need to get through that door." Rock told the robot masters. "Can I help, this time?" Gutsman said. "Well, I could use some help." Rock told him. Gutsman then ran to the door, and squeezed it tightly.

Meanwhile, in the room, Dr. Kettle and Santa Claus could hear the rumbling and screeching of the door. "Oh, no." Dr. Kettle slowly spoke. "That must be an earthquake when it isn't even the end of the world yet!" Santa exclaimed. "End of the Road, you despicable Dr. Kettle!" a voice yelled out, angry. It was in fact, Rock, the robot masters, and Roll as they ran into the room. The door was taken down by Gutsman. The 8 then crowded Dr. Kettle. "Dr. Kettle, can you tell me why you kidnapped Santa Claus?" Rock became curious about why Dr. Kettle kidnapped Santa. Dr. Kettle refused to speak, but replied. "Well…" the then paused for a moment. "Why?" Rock exclaimed. "…I just wanted to rule the world with MORE things, that's why." Dr. Kettle replied. Roll then asked him. "Do you think that's the true meaning of Christmas?" Waiting for response, Roll kept staring at him. She then noticed Santa shaking his head. "That's not the true meaning of Christmas. _He_ thinks it's _getting_ that's the true meaning of Christmas. It's actually _giving_." "And also, it's the birth of Jesus." Cutman told Dr. Kettle. "It's not the gift but the thought that counts, Dr. Kettle." Elecman added. "And Christmas is about family, as well." Fireman spoke to him. Gutsman asked him, "Do you think you're doing the _right_ thing, or the _wrong _thing? _Right_ is good, but _Wrong_ is bad." "Well, I…" Dr. Kettle spoke, and stuttered a little. "…I _learned_ something today. Christmas isn't about _getting_, it's about giving, family, the birth of Jesus(even though I'm _Jewish_), and being kind to one another." Everyone looked at him, and suddenly, Rock told him, "It's OK, to ask for _some_ gifts, but it's just not right to ask for a _lot_." "And there are a lot of _hungry people_ in Nairobi, right now, Dr. Kettle, sir." Iceman said. Dr. Kettle then started writing a new Christmas list, this time, though, a MUCH shorter one, and it was just the right length(it didn't even last an entire page.). It read,

_**Dear Santa, for Christmas I would like money to give to WorldVision, a Wii U, and some holiday cheer. Thank you.  
-Dr. Kettle.**_

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Rock exclaimed as he read the list. "Shouldn't that be my line, though, Rock?" Bombman asked. Rock nodded to him. He then turned to Dr. Kettle, and told him, "In exchange, please let Santa go. Every kid needs him." He then smiled at him, encouraging him.

And so, Dr. Kettle was kind enough to let Santa fly on his sleigh again, spreading holiday cheer. Rock, Roll, and the robot masters even flew home to Light Labs on Rush's back. "Thank God we didn't have to fight him!" Bombman sighed in relief. "Maybe Dr. Kettle is a little too poor than Dr. Wily." Cutman exclaimed.

And so, fast forward, 20 days later, Christmas Day had finally arrived. Early that morning, Rock woke up, quietly went to the living room, where the Christmas tree was set up, he saw some gifts wrapped underneath the tree, 3 for Cutman, 2 for Roll, 2 for Dr. Light, 4 for Bombman, 6 for Fireman, 5 for Gutsman, 3 for Elecman, and 3 for Iceman. He even found 3 presents for himself, as well as a letter from Santa.

_**Dear Rock, Thank you for rescuing me from Dr. Kettle. At first he never learned the right thing, but now he has, thanks to you, and your sister and brothers. I want to give you this token of my gratitude for rescuing me this Christmas season. Unfortunately, I will be retiring soon, so you will replace me starting next year, giving to everyone in the world. Thank you, Rock.  
-Santa Claus, from the North Pole**_

Rock was a little bit upset when he found out Santa was retiring from his traditional job, but Rock found out that he could do the job instead. The token of Santa's gratitude was a medal made by him especially for Rock himself. It was made of gold and zeronium, a special alloy. As he wore the medal, Rock smiled, and quietly spoke, "Thank you, Santa, and your welcome for rescuing you."

**THE END**

Merry Mega Christmas and Happy Mega 25th Anniversary from the World Gaming Novelist, Capcom Entertainment, Archie Comics, and everyone at fanfiction!

_ Mega Man 1-6 _for the NES coming soon to the Nintendo 3DS eShop from Capcom starting December 27th, 2012 and being released onward in 2013!

_ Mega Man 1-5, 9 _and_ 10_, and _X1 _and _X2_ also available on the Wii Shop Channel on Wii!

Dedicated in Loving Memory of the victims of the Sandy Hook Elementary Shooting on 12/14/'12


End file.
